Aldlar Durgil
Biography. A story began. Aldlar woke up on a cargo ship, remembering nothing but his name, how to speak, and what your average jedi youngling knows. There is no memory of his child hood. He did have a few flashes of memory, disconnected snippets that made no sense. Padawan. When he was 15, Aldlar became the Padawan of Samuel Alonzo Avery. His apprenticeship wasn't as connected to his master as he wished it could have been, and would have been more involved if he could do it again. Jedi Knight. Aldlar was your average Jedi Knight. He didn't have many missions, so he began to study more, hoping to become a better Jedi. In the sense of what happened, this period of his life has been the most eventful. Death and reanimation. Aldlar was looking for one of his friends on Fresia when he encountered Darth Xenro. Aldlar attacked Xenro, and got rewarded by death. However, Xenro decided to "bless" Aldlar and turned him undead. Aldlar woke up and found himself, well, dead. Since then, he has been adjusting to his new "half-life" as he calls it. Aldlar began to find this period of his life very hard. He feared his ability to be a Jedi and his undead state would clash. He continued to push himself, learn more, find a reason to continue. In the end, he realized that he had two choices. Regain his ability to live a real life through the use of a dark side power, or die trying. He studied about that power, and trying to figure out how to make it work. In the end, he had a theory that sounded reasonable. Leaving a report on his study's to the Bakuran council as he had been asked, He left Bakura and began to search for a new body. Helska After befriending Azon Harkin, Aldlar joined the group that went to Halska to help in the confrontation there. He fought alongside many of the Jedi and Grey there, and in the end he dueled Exril Inden, in which he won. He had the choice to End Exril's life, but found himself unable to kill him. However, due to a nuro-toxin on the blade of his dagger, Exril did lose his arm. The ship he received from his master was shot down in the space battle before the landing. Present Aldlar is currently out of view. He is searching for a sith, as only through a dark siders body can he be able to use Transfer Essence and retain his ability to use the light side. He knows that he has only one chance at this, and it's either his target or him. Since he has never had a relationship, he has no reason to go grudging his last chance at life. HE has no remorse, and is not afraid of death. Combat. Force Powers. Aldlar has been attempting to learn more force powers, but since his undeath, that work has been forgotten. Aldlar's Force Powers. *Alter powershttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_powers#Alter_2 - Mastered. *Battle Precognitionhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Precognition#Battle_Precognition - Advanced. *Electric Judgmenthttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Judgment - Master, however, since becoming undead, it has ceased to be green and is now a shade of cyan. *Animal friendshiphttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Friendship - Intermediate. *Force Healinghttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Healing - Intermediate, But he had only used it to heal himself. Hope to learn. *Force Stun.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Stun *Force Cloak.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Cloak *Force Flash.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Cloak *Mind Tricks.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_trick *Transfer essence.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Transference (Even though it is a dark side power, Aldlar is undead, and it would be easier for me to always have some form of a body for him.) Lightsaber forms. *Makashihttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_II:_Makashi - Novice *Soresuhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_III:_Soresu - Novice *Nimanhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_VI:_Niman - Advanced Weapons and Armor. Aldlar's weapons. *Lightsabers. Aldlar has 2 lightsabers. **Orange blade. He made it just before he became a knight, and it has a "Jedi Exile Crystal" **Yellow Blade. Made by Aldlar later on, after becoming undead. *Arm Spike/Shield. This weapon covers the outside of his left arm and ends in a spike. It is made out of Phrick and can be used as a shield for various things, and the spike portion is electrified, making it good against droids as well as organics. Aldlar has been known to coat the edge with a knockout drug. At the least, it will impair the enemy's senses, at most rock-a-bye baby... Fighting Style. Aldlar uses mainly Niman, but is also incorporating Soresu and Makashi into his fighting. Relationships. Aldlar was never old enough to have a romantic relationship in life, and pursuing one in death would just be wrong. Friends. *Arphax Ineamon. *Mon Taran. *Beowolf Sandwalker. Enemies. *Darth Xenro. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Order